RWBY, The Dark Side of Remnant
by Emperor Revlis999
Summary: Join Derrek Entity, Eddie Digit, Lewis Baron, and Victor Talon in Team DELV as they live through a darker world of Remnant filled with warped enemies, dark secrets, and a monstrous evil clawing its way through Remnant's history starting two weeks before Ruby Rose's arrival at Beacon. More characters(both OC and RWBY) will arrive as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

It all began on a dark rainy day in the middle of nowhere, or to be exact, a couple of miles to the left of Nowhere, in a city known as Vale.

"Hey! Derrek! Derrek Entity! What are you doing?"

Shouted an annoying, long green haired, black-robed, 6'1 feet tall, 135 lb, (why am i describing all his characteristics in my head right now?) pale, and overly optimistic seventeen year old known as Eddie Digit from the top of a snow-covered tree in the Emerald forest. He was now (and sadly) my partner for the rest of the time i would be spending at Beacon.

"Cant you see?! I'm trying to get our bearings, in this stupid god forsaken forest!"

"Nope"

"Damn, can't you do anything?" I said.

He responded with "Yes, I can do something, i can kill."

" Eh, heh... well that's threatening, but how good are you at it?"

His voice became low suddenly "you're about to find out."

He was on the ground now, and I could hear howling and snarling, coming from nearly all directions. This did not sound comforting in the least.

"Dammit! Our Headmasters insane! Why would he send all these students out into the forest, at night, in the middle of the Winter during the horde season?" I shouted as we started to sprint in the only direction that sounded safe.

Eddie responded saying. "With so many people trying to get into Beacon, they need to figure out who's the strongest, smartest, and most skilled out of all these different students, they can't just let in every single wannabe hunter or huntress that comes to them with an unnecessarily over complicated weapon and a depressing sob story."

"Wow, But doesn't that seem a little harsh, even for a combat school" i said as i pondered over Eddie's severely altered composure and attitude, and his words on their situation.

"i could be wrong, but judging by the amount of Grimm we've seen so far in this forest, i don't think you could have the Selection Day at a time like this without a suitably dark and valid reason, and I guess that's Ozpin's motive."

" Oh God, they're getting closer! I don't want to fight these things!" I shouted.

Eddie objected, saying, " This would actually be a good spot for the fight, look at this clearing!"

We had just entered a large cleared space with trees knocked down all around, blood stains and burn marks scattered everywhere.

" *sigh* Its better than being in that tight forest i guess..."

We turned around and stopped running, preparing our weapons: me with dual chained pistol knives, officially known as "Mark Vl close combat pistols", and a white chain mail shirt, with Yellowish cargo pants with knee pads, and Eddie with two large broadswords with green cartridges on the inner blade, a black cloak, light green chinese shirt and tight black pants with metal stitched into the cloth.

Grimm flooded into the clearing, mostly beowolves but also some Ursa and boarbatusks, there were dozens of them.

I started to sweat. I knew i could take down a couple beowolves if i needed to, maybe i could even take half of these if they came in pairs, but this... This was too much, plus I've never even seen a live Beowolf Alpha. Let alone fought or killed one.

I looked at Eddie and noticed him smiling with Grimm determination. (HA! Grimm Determination! i crack myself up.) He looked like he was prepared to die. "The idiot didn't know a thing about Grimm! They would rip us apart if we made one mistake!"

Suddenly he turned and looked at me, saying "C'mon, we can take em! just use your semblance!" This was startling, i had completely forgotten about our Auras and Semblances! I hadn't even activated mine yet!

I let it pour out of me and around my body, cloaking me and warming myself right down to the bone, this was largely appreciated due to the intense cold. ( How could i forget about something so basic!)

The Grimm were finished studying us and they charged. We ran straight forward at them, side by side, almost like it was out of a movie. We hit them at full speed, Eddie hacking straight through the first one and i leaping right off its falling body, plunging knives straight into the top of an Ursa's face(God, does an aura help or what?!) The beowolves were all charging at Eddie but he held his ground spinning his strange green swords in intricate, deadly and very (circleish?) patterns, and then i saw his weapon really work! The swords were spitting acid! It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Limbs flying and melted bodies tumbling all around.

Eddie was really starting to earn some respect from me.

I turned back to my work and nodded in contentment. Having a semblance that boosts your dexterity, flexibility, agility, and balance really helps out when you're the guy literally hopping from one Grimm to the next. I switched one of my knives to an automatic pistol and started blasting away at the Grimm running around the clearing, the dust enhanced bullets tearing right through their fragile bodies, dark thick fluid poring from the bodies as the dead started to fade, i hopped off the body of the fallen Ursa Major and ran through the already thinning carnage.

Eddie was still surrounded but it seemed like he enjoyed being in the thick of it, smiling and laughing as he chopped right through the mask of a boarbatusk, splitting it's face in then proceeded to whirl around slicing a Beowulf fully in half!

The Grimm were starting to retreat, but it was obviously only temporary, we needed to leave ASAP.

We started to run in the direction of the middle of the forest, Eddie inquired " Why are we headed in this direction?! It's just moving even further into this war zone! we'll be destroyed!"

I responded " While you were busy slaughtering Grimm I managed to come up with a theory that what we're looking for is most likely in the center of this forest. This seems more like a test of Strength and skill then a test of the mind!"

"So basically we need to get "the whatever he wants us to get", display ridiculous amounts of speed, endurance, strength and skill, and make it back alive?"

I thought about it and decided that was the gist of it "yup, pretty much."

We continued to jog in the general direction of the forest center, "Things are starting to look up" I thought to myself as the snow continued to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how this story is beginning, this is my first time writing period. And I'm trying to get better all the time, so reviews are always greatly appreciated, especially the ones that point out flaws... Soooo lets get back to Derrek, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>In the Emerald Forest during the Flash Winter of Vytal <span>

"THINGS WERE DEFINITELY NOT LOOKING UP!"

Me and Eddie were sprinting as fast as we could with a gray castle piece in our hands. The reason we were running was the group of angry over-achieving rich hunters/huntresses to be chasing after us and the last pieces for the selection taking place currently.

"First Grimm and now this!? Aren't we supposed to be a friends!?" i shouted over to the pissed wannabes.

In response "SCREW YOU! GIVE US THE FREAKING PIECES!"

Eddie started to chuckle, "God, what have i gotten into?!" he suddenly screamed.

The innocent looking snow had long ago turned to a full blown blizzard, and now only the hardcore Grimm were coming out, so we had to avoid both trophy hungry students to(may?)be and the toughest Grimm in the whole of the forest: Ursa Majors, DeathStalkers, Beowolf Alphas, Nevermores, King Taijitus, and the feared Horde Reapers.

As we ran I started to notice that there was less screaming coming from behind us. The students were getting wary, they knew that Horde Reapers came out around this time, and it was said that The Horde finding you was literally the most painful way to die other than having red hot needles being poked into your skull while being boiled alive with (heated?)acid. I haven't actually had any experiences with either but i'd rather not run into a Horde.

Eddie said "So, do you have any idea where we're going Derrek?" We were still running but not as fast as we had been earlier.

I reponded " We, are currently headed for that big-ass cliff over there! The one with the randomly destroyed ruins strewn about everywhere."

"I don't like this, It sounds like an obvious plot device..." he said as we neared a bridge that went slowly up to the top of overlarge cliff #1 (Great name, am i right?!)

"Hey come on, we're nearly there! Its not like something drastically horrible is about to happen that will probably be setting the plot for the next couple of chapters also probably introducing new characters at the same time? Right?"

Eddie nodded "Yes."

"Glad thats cleared up, lets get mo-"

"Stop right there Good Sir!" interrupted a rather large rabbit faunas with a strange top hat and Brown/Red suit with a big pocket watch with spikes on it. His (makeshift) team also appeared to be standing all around him. There was a human dressed in a skin tight black suit with Green outlines who had a large spear/Taser in one hand and the other on his mask which appeared to have the shape of a Bear. Then there was another faunas who appeared to be a moose with a large pitchfork/12 gauge shotgun who was dressed in a blue hoodie and black cargo shorts with pads on his calves, and the last was another human, this time a girl she had short pink hair in a ponytail and an excess of makeup, she was wearing a Red Shirt with small shoulder pads and skinny jeans with hunting boots and her weapon appeared to be short sword only. (probably relies on large aura reserves)

"We have finally caught up with you two bastards! And i think you have something that belongs to us, don't you?" he smiled as he said this, he appeared to have no front teeth, and had not shaved in a long time and actually had a beard.

"I think that you guys are cowardly dirtbags, that we shouldn't even bother with!" I said with a smirk

The moose whispered "You're so dead..." and suddenly they exploded into action.

Or more of, the bridge exploded into action.

They shot forward at us, weapons ready.

We shot forward right past them and up the bridge, sprinting as fast as we could.

"HOLY FUDGE! What the hell just happened back there?!" Eddie screamed as we raced away from the weirdo team and up the bridge.

I responded with "WHO THE HELL KNOWS! We need to get out of here!" Bullets flew past us as the angry time tried to chase us up the bridge. The Human with the mask rocketed to being right in front of us.

"Shocking." he whispered, and shot the tasers on full blast at us.

"You're INSANE!" I screamed as i dodged the wires and sprinted at him with my daggers drawn, ready to stab the stupid wannabe ninja.

He blasted away, flying screaming into the sky and away from me, Eddie, and Rabbit dude's team. The Rabbit looked angry enough to explode as he screamed at his team to take us out, even though he didn't appear to be doing anything.

Then suddenly they were in front of us! One moment, far behind us, next, in front of us!

The Rabbit was laughing, " Ha! You idiots have no idea who you're dealing with! My pocket watch can slow down an opponents perception to the point where its like time has stopped entirely for them! And i am it's sole wielder, Marc-!"

His words were cut off completely as i punched him directly in the stomach, following up with a kick, sending him spinning to the edge of the bridge where he lay unconscious and unnamed, as Eddie finished off the Pink haired Swordswoman, with quick slices all up the arms and knockout poison. The Moose Faunas was sprinting down the bridge without even looking back. My average length dirty blonde/grayish white hair was spattered with blood from the tall rabbit faunas and my right pointed iron shoe had blood all over it.

We spent the rest of the walk up, talking about our pasts, homes and favorite sports. Turns out, Eddie was from a rich Religious family in Mistral, he had received an invitation and taken it without a second thought heading to Vale for a schooling at Beacon, Eddie is really into Fencing and Masscar Racing. Me? Born in Vacuo, lived there with only my dad for thirteen years all the while training with him to be hunter, Then the Horde Reapers had shown up and lead a stampede of Grimm into our town, our area had been quarantined and my dad had been killed getting me on a helicopter out. I spent the next four years at Signal where a friend of my dad's lived, and my favorite sport is probably boxing and Street Fusball.

And then, our journey into The Emerald Forest was over. We would get into Beacon, be a team with two others and learn how to kill monsters. And hopefully those helicopters that flew over our head would be getting the failed students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Several days later...**

"And from this moment on, you shall be known as... Team DELV." said Ozpin to our team of four.

We were comprised of Four, 18 to 19 year old boys, all ready to be thrown into action at the slightest hostile movement. The team was made up of Me, Derrek Entity, my new buddy Eddie Digit, The rich kid Lewis Baron, and the weird, big, faunas known Victor Talon.

All of us puffed our chests out in pride as an applause rolled through the hall of the prestigious Beacon Academy!

Eddie looked at me and whispered as we walked off the stage "Man, i never really thought i'd get this far. I mean, we're in Beacon! And we're here to learn, not just sightsee!" He visibly relaxed as he let those words out, his upright stance changing to a slouch as he finished his sentence.

"And guess what?" The man known as Lewis Baron chuckled at them. "You get to have me on your team! THE Lewis Baron! You are some lucky guys as i see it!" he said as he put his arms over me and Eddie's shoulders.

Lewis was a medium height, dark purple haired dueler in an expensive red chain mail coat with a blue scarf. His hair was long and he had noticeable sideburns. Also he his the most arrogant person i have ever met in my ENTIRE life. But that didn't mean i didn't like him, he was a nice guy mostly and he was always trying to help people, PLUS, his battle reports are quite promising.

I responded with "Yeah, i guess we're pretty lucky, just... don't go overboard on this whole thing, please?"

He replied " alright, alright, ill be okay with this whole thing, ill make sure to treat you, Eddie, other people, our room, assorted cooking utensils and Victor with respect! Actually though, where is Victor? And where's our room!?"

**In a room somewhere in Beacon...**

"Alright, you're here Victor... whaddya think?" the masked man asked.

I decided to keep quiet about my pros on Beacon and tell him the cons.

"This place has a pretty damn big list of problems to complain about so I'm gonna stick with the things that really irk me the most, first there is the fact that this whole Grimm hunting thing is being taken so lightly, second, theres the complete disregard for proper procedure and safety, and lastly, why are the teams picked this way?!" I asked

"Victor, Victor, victor... cmon, its a school for the best fighters in all of Remnant i doubt they need to worry about hunting Grimm the wrong way, also your comment about safety is just your way of covering up your concern for other people you should really get over that, its immature. And please don't ask me why they would choose the teams this way? I don't know or care how Ozpin makes the teams, i agree its stupid but thats how he's always done it "since i don't even know how long" In fact you don't even need to worry, just get what you and I need to get done."

"Alright, ill listen to you about this, but only this once, i dont want to do this again once this is all over." I replied as I opened the door to the hallway.

"Take care and don't have too much fun, Victor" The man said as his lips changed into a twisted smile. He then proceeded to continue laughing as he walked out of the room and out of Beacon.

"What a sick freak" i mumbled to myself for the thousandth time as i walked away to find my teamates.


End file.
